Special Operations W - Chaos in the Wikia/Dialogues/The5elements
Mission 1 Nick Fury: What the hell are you doing Stark? I thought I told you to research those ISO-8 samples. Tony Stark: Iso can wait, Fury. M.A.W. has a serious crisis. It has been attacked by a series of trolls. One of their admins managed to broadcast a signal for help before being pushed back. Maria Hill: S.H.I.E.L.D. has to act. We can’t let M.A.W be overrun. That is an important base that monitors and trains our recruits. Nick Fury: Agent, you know what to do. One of their operatives will arrive to escort you there. Mission Begin Lycentia: Hello Agent. My name is Lycentia and I am one of the bureaucrats that controls and monitors the activities in the wikia. Meet ArchAngyl. You'll be providing him logistical support. ArchAngyl: Hey there Agent, I'm the Chat Mod around here. Nice of you to join us, just be careful of the trolls. Don’t show any mercy when you encounter them. Deploy 1 Screen Text Various images from the pages have been removed by troll edits. Send Agent Nathan to restore them immediately. Begin Lycentia: Damn, these trolls have removed all the images from key pages and replaced them with lewd pictures. Nathan, we need you to do something about it. Agent Nathan: Way ahead of you Lycentia. This is a walk in the park for me. Completed Agent Nathan: Like I said, walk in the park. Don’t mind if I save a few of these pics for myself. Lycentia: *facepalm* Deploy 2 Screen Text Anonymous users are being spotted all around the forum. This can't be good. Send a user to check it out. Begin Lycentia: It seems that there are several AWC trolls running around the forum. They're out to ruin others' contributions. Take Dr.Ghost and wipe them out. Completed Lycentia: Good work; now the other AWC’s can contribute freely without being harassed. Dr.Ghost: All in a day's work. Deploy 3 Screen Text Watch out. Trolls have started to take over the chat room. You are getting lot of spams and porn links inside it. Send Shizoida to remove them Begin ArchAngyl: Tch...I already got my hands full calming Frosts, now these appear. Shiz, think you can help? Shizoida: Am already on it. Completed Shizoida: Done and done. You should reward me, Arch. ArchAngyl: Don’t worry Shiz, I have a reward just for you *winks*. Deploy 4 Screen Text The templates are a mess and most of the admins are already busy fighting the trolls. We need a trusted user to deal with the templates. Send Jchn in this mission Begin Mckrongs: Jchn, you are up. Dark has his hands full and we need you to restore the templates that have been destroyed. Jchn: Consider it done, Mckrongs. Completed Jchn: It is done. Mckrongs: Wow nice work Jchn. Now we only have to worry about lawsuits from PD in case they think that you ripped these templates from them. Deploy 5 Screen Text A large number of users are reporting spam on their walls. This could alienate important trainees. Take a user and stop them now. Begin PotKettleblack: It seems that spam is hitting people’s walls in every direction. Agent you need to shut them down… hard. Completed PotKettleblack: Good work. That will stop them from intimidating and harassing users. Mini-Boss: Cheap77 Reveal Shizoida: We are having a lot of trouble moderating the chatroom. There is user called Cheap77 who is using sockpuppet account to spam porn links all over the room. ArchAngyl: Hang in there Shiz, I got your back on this one. I have managed to calm down Frosts and I am on my way. Lycentia: Agent, go help them out. Start ArchAngyl: Dude, you need to stand down on posting these links in the chat. Cheap77: Oh come on man, It's just a litle adult entertainment. Don’t tell me you don't love it. ArchAngyl: The collection I already have is better than this. You can kiss your porn goodbye. Repeat Cheap77: Are you back again for more links? Loss Cheap77: Dear Playdom, The Internet is for Porn. Win ArchAngyl: What the… he vanished before I could ban him. Shizoida: Carful Arch, he could be lurking somewhere disguised as another user. ArchAngyl: Don’t worry Shiz, I will be careful. Pity, he really did have a couple of good links. Shizoida: ARCH! Boss-TheScourge Reveal Potkettleblack: I have finally found the source of the trolls. It seems the user that Arch had defeated was just a copy of his real persona. Lycentia: Well then Agent, there is nothing stopping you from getting rid of him. Get down there and help ArchAngyl and Potkettleblack. Start TheScourge: Hey there PKB, not nice to see you. Would you like to know the new special hack I found? Potkettleblack: I have no interest nor time for your nonsense, Scourge. ArchAngyl: So back down and delete the links or else we delete you. TheScourge: Looks like someone's panties are riding up. Repeat TheScourge: How's your family? Loss TheScourge: Told you guys Wolverine rules and Gambit drools. Now crawl back under the rock you came from, I am here with real help. Win ArchAngyl: He disappeared again just like Cheap did, but we managed to ban his ip. Potkettleblack: We won’t be seeing him any time soon. Good work Agent. We could not have done it without you. He was a tough spammer. Complete Lycentia: Good work, people. We've dealt the trolls a serious setback. Now the restoration of the forum is back on track. Potkettleblack: I doubt that will be the last. The trolls may just have done more than just damage the forums. They have cleared the pathway for more trolls to this wiki. Mckrongs: We'll have to tread carefully now, and keep an lookout for any users turning into trolls. Mission 2 Start McKrongs: I am afraid that I have bad news. Yesterday, when Lycentia and Shizoida were out, they were captured by a group of heavily-armed trolls. This could be a serious blow for us if our Bureaucrat and chat mod are captured and we are seeing a lot of useless categorization. One of our bureaucrats has gone too look for them. Dark M Clown: The current Bureaucrats will now form a senate to serve as the command base. You will be taking your orders from us now, Agent. Mckrongs: Your mission is to quickly search for our missing Staff. Call us for any help that you need. Deploy 1 Screen text The dialogues for the various heroes have been misquoted. It would cause a serious problem for the heroes in the game when the users play them. Send Docbobm to change them back. Begin Xobai: Doc, we need someone to shut down this nonsense before we can continue our search for our admins. Docbobm: I will see what I can do. Complete Docbobm: I have re-edited the dialogues and have temporarily locked down the related pages. Xobai: That's why you're the Doc. I hope this finally puts a smile on Nick Fury's face. Deploy 2 Screen text There are tons false of edits that have been circulating around the forum. Many of them are minor and can be corrected by our rollbacks. Send The5elements to do the job. Begin Mckrongs: T5E, you are up. Get in there and revert those edits before S.H.I.E.L.D. acts on this false intel. The5elements: Aye, Aye Captain, I am on it. Complete The5elements: There, I have reverted the edits. I also noticed some weird categorization, thought you might want to know. McKrongs: Thanks T5E, we will look into it. Deploy 3 Screen text There are pages that need to be re-categorized appropriately. Take one of the trusted users with you to fix the pages. Begin Dark M Clown: Agent, a series of pages needs re-categorizing ASAP. Take Blast Dude along with you. Blast Dude: Nice to meet you, Agent. Let’s get to work. Complete Blast Dude: We managed to finish just in time, Dark. But that problem T5E encountered is popping up everywhere. Dark M Clown: We are already working on it, Blast. Deploy 4 Screen text There has been a sudden rise in users demanding more female heroes. Try to calm them down. This looks like a job for MAAALLIANCE. Begin McKrongs: Whackaloon, we have got a job for you and I think you are going to like this. It involves in calming some people down. MAAALLIANCE: Mc, calming people down is not a fun job. You need to think before speaking in order to calm someone down, and that is never fun. Oh by the way, I think my CP cost rocks. Complete McKrongs: Nice work, Whack. The user mobs are dispersing. What did you tell them? MAAALLIANCE: Oh I just went in there and started to talk about how awesome it would be if Namor is introduced in the game, how Black Panther always rule in the PvP, how I think the cookies in the chat forum are tasteless, how… Mckrongs: *facepalms* Deploy 5 Screen text There have been cries for nerfing on many of the female heroes' pages. Are the heroes really OP? Take a knowledgable user with you to check it out. Begin Potkettleblack: Agent, there are more nerf threads than usual circulating around in the forum, causing confusion among legitimate users. Take one of the users and shut them down. Jokermagnum55: I am with you, Agent. Let’s rock and roll. Complete Potkettleblack: Good work, Agent. That will help the other users to navigate freely and recruit their own heroes without worrying about them being nerfed. MiniBoss-Ironfistultron Reveal Mckrongs: We have managed to locate a minor that is going around the forums shouting for more female heroes and trying to influence people. ArchAngyl: I am going in on this one with Agent. I don’t know why, but I have a feeling that this may lead us to Shizoida and Lycentia. Dark M Clown: You can go ArchAngyl, but try to bring him alive. Start Ironfistultron:- Come with me, people! Join me! I intend to release a company of legendary games where I shall give you Kang as the lockbox hero and many female heroes for you to recruit!!!1one ArchAngyl:- Alright then little boy. Why don’t you step down from that soapbox and tell me where the admins are? Ironfistultron:- Foolish Mod, why are you after one woman when I can give you many more? Let me show you the wonders that I have to offer. Repeat ArchAngyl: Step down, kid, before you wet your diaper. Loss Ironfistultron:- This game shall be mine. Kang for Lockbox hero! Win ArchAngyl: Wasn’t being so talkative at first, but one good hit and he gushed all he knew. It seems that there is a female user who is trying to bring in the order of the feminazi. Dark M Clown: That matches the intel we have on the categorizations of female heroes. McKrongs: I believe I may have an idea who it is. Boss-WomynBlade Reveal McKrongs: I did some investigating and I found out that it was who captured our staff. My past has come back to haunt me again, in the form of WomynBlade. She has taken them to her M.A.W.S. headquarters she set up in a place called "Facebook." Dark M Clown: That is completely outside our jurisdiction. Is it safe to go there? ArchAngyl: Nothing is going to stop me. Agent here will shield us from any copyright attackers. Mckrongs: Okay then Agent, I will also come with you on this ride. Let’s go and kick some militant Feminazi tail. Begin ArchAngyl: Step away from that woman, WomynBlade. The gig is up. We have removed your categories from the female heroes and as we speak your page is being erased. WomynBlade: It is never too late, Maku sweetie. As you see, I have demoted Shizoida and kept Lycentia bound in the name of McKrongs! McKrongs: Stop using my name to get your way, WomynBlade. It is time to put an end to this, permanently. Repeat WomynBlade: Hey there Krongs, are you here to help me put my female categories in the forum? McKrongs: Sorry Womyn, I am here to tear them down. Loss WomynBlade: Sorry boys, it looks like girls power will always prevail. Win ArchAngyl: Shizoida, are you okay? Don’t worry; Dark M Clown is putting you back on staff. Shizoida: I am okay Arch, thanks. Mckrongs: If you two are finished, help with taking Lycentia away from here. Agent’s power is draining and we have to get out of here quickly before WomynBlade can recover. ArchAngyl: Sorry McKrongs. Okay Agent, let’s get back to the wiki. Epic Boss-Shadowhopeful Reveal Dark M Clown: McKrongs, you're back just in time. We have a major crisis on our hands. A serious Troll has appeared in the forum and is making a mess of the templates. The damage is too much for me to handle. McKrongs: No rest for the weary. Sorry Agent, the fight's not over for you yet. ArchAngyl, take Shizoida and Lycentia to the infirmary while Agent and I handle this one. Begin Shadowhopeful: McKrongs welcome, it is so nice to see you again. How do you like my new templates? They are quite catchy, right? McKrongs: I fail to see any templates Shadow. I can only see the redlinks. Shadowhopeful: Bah, you could never understand my work. I'll show you how it should be done! Repeat Shadowhopeful: Come, bow down before my masterful templates! Loss Shadowhopeful: My templates are magnificent. Soon they will be seen all over Wikia, then all over the entire internet! Win McKrongs: Well, that took care of him. Now all we have to do is ask the rollbackers to revert his edits. Thanks for the support, Agent. Completed DarK M Clown: Nice work down there Mc. The forum is restabilizing while Lycentia and Shizoida are in recovery. McKrongs: I didn't do anything special. It's all thanks to Agent’s support that we have made it this far. Potkettleblack: Well done, Agent. But we still have a lot to do before we can completely eradicate this Troll menace. Mission 3 Start Lycentia: I owe you one for saving my life Agent, but the work is far from being over. We have received reports of various edits that are done by someone who is obsessed with grammar. Potkettleblack: It is not a bad thing Agent, but we need to stop him from waging edit wars on the pages. ArchAngyl: I got your back, Agent. I still need to thank you for your help in rescuing Shizoida. Let’s do this. Deploy 1 Screen text The icons of various classes are being put up in the chat room, but it is getting hard to distinguish between the normal users and the staff. Send Ibises to look into it. Begin Dark M Clown: Ibises, I have created the icons for the chat room. Can you look into it on how to make it different so that we can be able to distinguish users from mods? Ibises: No problem Dark. I am on it. Complete Ibises: I love your new avatar! But, speaking of important things, guess who found an easy-and-fast way to change the color of the icons, and who should have thought of that since the start? Yes, me. A two-step process that made me has everything in two minutes. And don't even think of thanking me, I want cash. Dark M Clown: Seriously you don’t need my thanks? Ask Mckrongs for the cash. Deploy 2 Screen text The trolls are back again in the chat room, this time asking for various icons to be put beside their names. Send Chat Mod Shizoida to stop the spam. Begin McKrongs: The trolls are at it again and are clamoring for new icons. Shizoida, if you are feeling okay, how about a little trip to the chat room? Shizoida: I am feeling good and I am ready for some action. Complete Shizoida: Aaaahh... that felt good. The trolls have been blocked McKrongs, although I must say that they were in larger numbers than usual. McKrongs: Thanks Shiz, it must be due to the edit wars taking place on the hero pages. We need to find the source quick. Deploy 3 Screen text The forum is coming back to shape and the work is on schedule. The Marvel Xp Dossiers need improvement. Send Betalille to finish it. Begin Lycentia: The Marvel Xp dossiers are incomplete. This needs to be completed so that we can give the users better information about the characters they like. Betalille, think you are up for the task? Betalille: I've been waiting for your go, Lycentia. Complete Betalille: The dossiers are complete and I have uploaded the images as well. I encountered a few problems with the edits but the culprit vanished before I could track him. Lycentia: We saw what you saw, Betalille. Thanks for your work. Deploy 4 Screen text The calm has passed and the storm has arrived. The edit wars have frustrated many users and now they are taking out their rage on the forums and pages. The rollbackers are being overwhelmed. We need the super admin for this one. Begin Potkettleblack: There has been a sudden rise in edit wars in the forum. The templates and various categories are being affected by this. Lycentia, I think you should step in on this one. Lycentia: I got this PKB. I have been itching for some action since my recovery, and now I have got some. Complete Lycentia: That is done. Veni Vidi Creare. Deploy 5 Screen text Some of the users are taking advantage of the sudden chaos and are posting unofficial images in the forum. Send Cyrus Annihilator to remove them. Begin Lycentia: Cyrus, there are lots of trolls running around in the forums posting speculated sprites in official pages. You need to take them down and quickly. Cyrus Annihilator: They won’t know what hit them. Complete Cyrus Annihilator: Lycentia, the images are down and the trolls are out. Futhermore, I posted three new sprites on the wikia! Can I get my cookies now? Lycentia: Of course, IF you have categorized the new images... Cyrus Annihilator: Oh my... MiniBoss-ScourgeTheMighty/WomynBlade Reveal Potkettkeblack: Headsup people, it seems that the people we thought were gone are back for revenge. ArchAngyl: Do they ever give up? Potkettleblack: Agent, accompany ArchAngyl and drive deep into their brains the concept of how wanted they're not. Start ArchAngyl: What is this Womyn, you are working with a guy? I thought you didn’t like guys? WomynBlade: Everyone has their uses Maku; you wouldn’t understand. ScourgeTheMighty: What she said Arch. Now get out of the way or get banned. ArchAngyl: Let’s see who bans who. Repeat ArchAngyl: Starting to like guys WomynBlade? WomynBlade: Please Maku, don’t be naïve. Loss ArchAngyl: Damn this is tough. We need to fall back and rethink our strategy before they overrun the forums. Win ArchAngyl: Well, I guess such alliance never works. They started arguing in the middle of the fight, making it easier to knock them down. Potkettleblack: Whatever works. Send WomynBlade to Lycentia, it seems she has some plans for her. ArchAngyl: Poor girl, I hope she makes it out of there alive. Boss-RandomUser3 Reveal Lycentia: We have located the source of the edit wars and it is RandomUser3. McKrongs: Oh great, first a Feminazi and now a grammar Nazi. Looks like you have your work cut out for you, ArchAngyl. ArchAngyl: Don’t worry McKrongs. Dark says he will be accompanying me in this one. Dark M Clown: I have a score to settle with this guy. Let’s go, Agent. Start Dark M Clown: You need to stop these edit wars RU3. RandomUser3: I cannot simply allow you Phillistines to run this wiki as you like. I am here to make this site a haven for flawless grammar! ArchAngyl: RU3 sounds like a robot, right? How about checking my homework rather than editing my page work? RandomUser3: I am no robot, but you will know my inhuman grammar powers. Repeat Dark M Clown: You need to stop editing just to gain achievement points. RandomUser3: I will never stop. Those achievements will serve as a memorial of my impeccable English! Loss RandomUser3: Viva Grammar! Be gone, redundant edits. Win ArchAngyl: Whoo, that was a tough one. Pity he ran away before I could make him do my homework. Dark M Clown: Well the edit wars seem be ebbing with him gone. But I worry this is not the last we'll hear from him. Complete Lycentia: The forum activity is returning back to normal. The trolls are all either banned or have surrendered. We can now edit in peace. ArchAngyl: Well fought, Agent. Come back again when you have time and we shall have a drink and a battle. Jeripengu: Yea but I still think that we could have done this without any outside help like that of Agent’s. I could have fixed all of this if I wasn't busy. Mckrongs: Don’t mind him Agent. He's ignorant and doesn’t know how to show gratitude. But I do. Thanks again. Send Fury our regards, tell him we owe him one. Category:Fanworks Category:Blog posts